torontokyofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Rebecca Aglaé concert tours
The following is a description of Rebecca Aglaé's concert tours, eliminating her roles as the opening act for other artists. This article also eliminates filming for Aglaé's television appearances and any information about her charity and festival concerts and private appearances. Just a few years after her victory at Torontokyo 2004, Aglaé headlined solo tours to promote each of her albums. ''Sentimental'' Tour (2008) The Sentimental Tour, Aglaé's first headlining concert tour, promoted her album Sentimental. It consisted of a series of performances at indoor and outdoor concert venues with a live band consisting of four (4) musicians and two (2) backup singers. Each tour date was ended with a reprise of her Torontokyo 2004 winning song, "Sentez la force". Her mother (Dorothy Aglaé; born June 1, 1962) served as the travelling assistant for this tour. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in January 2008. Tickets went on sale in early March of that year. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 5:00 and 6:15 in the evening. 'Controversies' No one can remember the controversy from this tour, expect for the second night at New York City's Hammerstein Ballroom. This was later reported on a number of North American news channels. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''Cave Crisis'' Tour (2010) The Cave Crisis Tour was the second headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Rebecca Aglaé in support of her second studio album Cave Crisis. This was also her first tour to reach Asia, Oceania, and Latin America. Her brother Barry (born April 30, 1988; nowadays known as B.H.) served as the lighting director. 'Background and development' The tour was announced on Christmas Eve 2009. Tickets went on sale in February 2010. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 6:00 and 7:30 in the evening. 'Controversies' During the second night at Sydney's Hordern Pavilion, organizers were thinking about blasting the theme song for Bananas in Pajamas. Aglaé, who said she was unaware of this practice until shortly before the show was to begin, refused to go on if the theme song was played. It was discovered that her parents had a policy of not having the theme song of any preschool-aimed TV program played before her concerts and meant "no disrespect" but that she "will not go on stage after the venue officials blast the theme song of an Australian TV show which imposes censorship on foreigners!" Aglaé added: "It's clear that my parents wanted me to wait until the Bananas in Pajamas theme song comes to an end before I get on stage!" The plan to blast the Bananas in Pajamas theme song was dropped, and so Aglaé got on stage, but was later banned from the Hordern Pavilion until 2013. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''Rainbow 1½'' Tour (2012-13) The Rainbow 1½ Tour was the third headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Rebecca Aglaé, in support of her third studio album Rainbow 1½. This was also her first turn-of-the-year tour. Aglaé's father traveled with her more often than her mother. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in fall 2011. Tickets went on sale in January 2012. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 5:15 and 7:00 in the evening. 'Controversies' Shortly before the concert at Alpharetta's Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, venue officials were thinking about blasting a recording of the song "Waiting for Life", which is from the musical Once on This Island. Aglaé had a policy of not having a song from any Broadway musical being blasted before her concerts. The venue officials finally accepted the request. Aglaé and her band got on stage, but were later forbidden from entering the venue until 2015. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''In-Considerate'' Tour (2014) The In-Considerate Tour was the fourth headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Rebecca Aglaé, in support of her fourth studio album In-Considerate. This was also her first tour to have a total of 100 shows altogether. 'Background and development' Tickets went on sale in October 2013. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 5:35 and 6:00 in the evening. 'Controversies' We don't remember the inappropriate things happening in countries like Singapore, Japan, the U.S., Canada, Mexico, and Brazil, just to name a few. In Portugal, an unknown man from Egypt was trying to raise the minimum age for attending to 14. Thankfully, the minimum age never changed, as long as kids remain protected by good ol' mom and dad at all times. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''Boarders'' Tour (2016-17) The Boarders Tour was the fifth headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Rebecca Aglaé, in support of her fifth studio album Boarders. 'Background and development' Tickets went on sale in November 2015. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 6:00 and 8:15 in the evening. 'Controversies' Controversy spread shortly before the first night in the Oceanian leg. It probably had to do with someone trying to change the age policies for future tour dates. Luckily, there is no minimum age for attending Aglaé's future concerts, as long as everyone remains accompanied by an adult. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on other activities by Torontokyo alumni Category:Browse